Food share
by Nekocin
Summary: Keroberos helps clean up in exchange for food. Yue is also helping for no apparent reason. Brotherly interactions ensue.


**Title:** Food share?

**Fandom:** Card Captor Sakura

**Focus:** Keroberos and Yue, mention Sakura, Tomoyo, Yukito and Touya (uhm mild Yukito[Yue]/Touya).

**Genres:** Family, general, humor

**Other:** Post-CCS

**Disclaimer:** Don't own CCS.

_Keroberos has to clean up Clow's old home in exchange for Tomoyo's food. Yue is also helping out._

* * *

><p>Keroberos grumbled as he swept the living-room, awkwardly handling the broom with his two paws. He was standing on his hind legs, shuffling back and forth with his choice of weapon, the broom, as he attacked the dusty room, his tail swishing as he moved. Prior his working, Sakura had offered one of her dust hankies around his head; because, she had said, it's appropriate to wear it. To keep the dust off his shiny fur. Oh sure. One measly hankie was enough to keep the dust off the fur on his head, but what about the rest of his body?<p>

He then let out an annoyed high-pitched sound when the dust bunnies didn't fly into the scoop as he wanted them to go.

"Why should I be the one cleaning? My paws aren't made to grab stuff like humans! What kind of sick joke is this? Making me clean the whole house like I'm some kind of house cleaner!" He cried out to no one particular. But since he wasn't alone in the room, he might as well had referred to his companion in the cleaning crew, Yue.

"Stop complaining," Yue snapped, turning around from the bookcases where he was dusting. "You were the one who insisted we help clean by listening to your stomach."

Yue had not escaped the dust hankie around his head from Sakura as well. Though, Keroberos had enviously admitted, Yue looked pretty good in it-cloth holding back Yue's hair from matting his face and Tomoyo had done something amazing with the rest of the length; a sort of intricate bun slash pony tail. Sakura had been impressed with Yue's transformation.

If Keroberos hadn't been in such a grouchy mood about his current job, he would have teased his brother about his looks, expecting another verbal lash-out that won't seem so frightening with Yue's current look. Keroberos would just laugh his way out.

"I can't help it if it's for Tomoyo's cooking. She is _that _great with food." Keroberos cried out, flicking one paw around to make a point. Yue resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Hmph. That's the only reason you agreed to this? She is only making sandwiches, Keroberos." Yue pointed out.

"So? It's food," Keroberos said defensively, as if it's the most obvious reason to bargain. "You know-you don't even like food. Why are you in such a bad mood anyway? Although I can see the Snow Bunny being more receptive. But you? What's the big deal with you being here as well?"

"It's none of your concern." came Yue's clipped reply and he whirled around to resume his work, flicking the dust cloth up and about the books and the curious decorative items nearby.

"Did Sakura's 'nii-chan gang up on you on this?" Keroberos said before slyly shooting a glance at Yue's stiff back.

"No." Yue said flatly. "To-ya has nothing to do with this."

"Oh really?"

"What's with that tone?"

"What are you talking about? You must be hearing things," Keroberos smirked as he waved a paw left and right, pretending to get back to his task of sweeping the center of the room.

He suppressed a laugh when he heard an almost inaudible "hmph," coming from Yue's corner.

Really, whenever Keroberos slipped in references of Sakura's brother in their conversation, Yue seemed to be easily flustered for some odd reason. Perhaps it was a side effect of Snow Bunny being Yue's other form. Though the concept of Yue being Snow Bunny who was in some sort of intimate involvement with Sakura's brother, had crossed Keroberos's mind a few times lately, seeing his brother in that limelight in real life made him feel rather... happy. Yue had been so moody since his Awakening that Keroberos was worried his brother would contract magical ulcer in some way; never mind the fact that it's impossible to become physically ill considering their now endless reservoir of magical sustenance.

After one and two beats, something faintly nagging at the end of thoughts, finally clicked in his mind.

"Since you didn't come here for Tomoyo's food," Keroberos said hopefully, eyes glinting towards the back of his brother, "Does that mean I can eat your share?"

"Help yourself."

"Waiii~ waiii~ Now I've a double strawberry cake~," Keroberos flailed with his paws in the air, one paw still holding the broom. The movement immediately sent the scoop crashing to the floor and the dust flying all around. All of Keroberos and Yue's efforts to dust the room disappeared in one blink.

"You idiot." Yue said simply. "Clean up yourself."

Yue huffed and calmly reached for the door.

Keroberos snapped out of his stunned stupor, quickly panicking, "No! No! Wait, Yue~! You can't leave me here! You can't! You can't! You can't do this to me! This will take forever to clean up! And Sakura and Tomoyo will be here any minute now!"

He made a grab for his brother's robe, trying to sink his claws into it, and missed when Yue easily stepped around him with his usual grace.

"I'll be in the hall. Don't even try to keep me here, because I _will _hurt you." Yue said flatly, before closing the door behind him, shutting Keroberos's distressed complaints away.

"Nooooo~! How could you?"

* * *

><p><em>End<em>

**TheNekoTalks:**

I've this funny image of Kero-chan cleaning up with a broom and then an image of Yue in Cinderella!Touya's clothes followed for some reason. I couldn't pass off this opportunity to write them together! And the story just went along. Hahaha.

**Thank you for reading!**

**.:Nekocin:.**


End file.
